A Real Life Fairytale
by AnimeAngel41
Summary: Alice sees Bella singing in a vision, so she enters her into the Forks Talent Show. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Real Life Fairytale**

By: AnimeAngel41

_You ran around inside my head_

_When you passed out, I felt dead_

_And I realized you make me live_

_And when my world starts to cave in, _

_you jump inside and take my hand_

_No matter where, you are there_

_Will I ever see, what you could see in me?_

_I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah_

_Well I will never be the same and when they see_

_that you and I were meant to be they'll just believe why weare together_

_You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark_

_You are the everything I dreamed about_

_You are the guy who stole my heart_

_I am the girl you're always smiling for_

_We have a love people dream about_

_A real life fairytale_

Alice is practically skipping up the stairs of the Cullen mansion, blocking her thoughts so Edward doesn't hear what's going on inside her head, or read into the vision she just had about Bella. She walks into Edward's room, seeing Bella sitting on the bed that Edward got for her, reading _Wuthering Heights_.

"BELLA!" Alice exclaims, rushing into the room, and jumping on the bed, making Bella yelp in surprise as she falls backwards, onto the ground. "Oops, sorry." she giggles, as she helps her friend up.

"What do you want Alice?" Bella asked, as she sits on the bed again. She notices her pixie friend looking around the room and sighs. "He's not here remember, he's out hunting." she say.

"I knew that." Alice says, then a grin spreads from ear to ear, making Bella back away. "I have an idea, that will drive Edward into even more amazement." she says.

"What?" Bella asked warily.

"Well, the Forks Talent Show is coming up next week, and I signed you up to sing." Alice says.

"Al-ice, I can't sing." Bella whines.

"Actually, you can." Alice says. "Hello, I had a vision about you singing, and you are really amazing." she says. Bella groans when she sees Alice pouting, her lower lip sticking out.

"Alright, I'll do it." Bella sighs. Alice squeals and hugs her tight. "Can't breath!" she wheezes. Alice releases her, smiling sheepishly.

"Come on, we have to go shopping for your dress." Alice says, tugging on Bella's hand, and pulling her from the bed and out of the room, passing Esme who smiles at her. Just as they are getting into Alice's yellow Porche, the guys come back, Edward raises an eyebrow as Alice speeds away, and can't see where she's going.

"Don't worry Edward, Alice is just taking Bella shopping." Esme says as they walk in, seeing the look on her sons face. Edward rolls his eyes, and goes upstairs to his room.

**********

Bella sighs as Alice continues to put different styles and colors of dresses in her arms, before pushing her gently into the dressing room. Bella looks through the dresses and comes across a beautiful blue one, she takes her other clothes off, and puts the dress on, looking into the mirror. It falls a few inches above the knees, the top is a corset, with long sleeves like from the medieval time period.

"Let me see." Alice demands from the other side of the door. Bella opens the door, and Alice squeals happily. "We are so getting you this one!" she says. Bella didn't put up a fight, she walks back into the dressing room, changes back into her street clothes, and walks out carrying the dress. After paying for that and a pair of sandals, they go to get some makeup then goes home.

"Where am I going to be keeping this dress?" Bella asked.

"My room." Alice says, she pulls into the long driveway of the Cullens and they get out. Edward is waiting on the porch, smiling.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked.

"It was shopping." Bella says.

"And I know for the fact, that you're going to love it." Alice says, walking in carrying the bags. Edward raises an eyebrow in the direction of Alice, before looking at Bella, who shrugs.

"Charlie called, he wants you home since it's a school night." Edward says. They get into his Volvo, and he speeds to the Swan house. He kisses Bella on the lips, then on her forehead, and letting her go, waiting until she is inside, before driving away. Later that night, after her shower, Bella is in her room, and looks over at the window, seeing Edward making his way inside, smiling. Bella smiles and curls into his arms, falling asleep.

******************************************************************************************

The Cullens are sitting in the auditorium for the Talent show. Charlie is there as well, with Billy and Jacob, completely oblivious to the tension between the Cullens and the Blacks.

"Where is Alice and Bella?" Edward asked. The rest of the family didn't know what was going on either, so they all just shrugged. Everyone turned there attention as the principal makes his way onto the stage, introducing the first act. Edward was starting to get worried, and his head snapped up when Alice sits down next to him.

"Alice, where is Bella?" Esme asked. Alice shrugs with a smile tugging at her corners.

"Our final act is by Isabella Swan." the Principal says, and the Cullens turn there heads to the stage. The lights has gone down. When the lights turned on Bella is standing on the stage, wearing the dress her and Alice got a few days again.

" I thought that I would be alone

You caught my eye and I was home

And I realized that this was love

I see the world through different eyes

I look at you by my side

No matter where, you're always there

Will I ever see what you could see in me?

I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah

Well I will never be the same and when they see

that you and I were meant to be they'll just believe why weare together

You are my light, you are my star

You are my sunshine and my dark

You are the everything I dreamed about

You are the guy who stole my heart

I am the girl you're always smiling for

We have a love people dream about

Dream with me, make me believe that this is a real life fairytale!

You are my light, you are my star

You are my sunshine, and my dark

You are the everything I dreamed about!

You are the guy who stole my heart

I am the girl you're always smiling for

We have a love people dream about

A real life fairytaleA real life fairytale

A real life fairytale"

When she finished singing, Bella bowed as everyone started to clap and cheer. She smiles and walks off of the stage, tripping over some wire, but was caught by a pair of familiar strong arms. She lifts her head to see Edward looking at her, his eyes a bright topaz.

"What did you think?" Bella asked. Before he could answer, the others joined and hugged her. Charlie and Billy came and congratulated her. Jacob is looking at Bella, love in his eyes. He hugs her, ignoring the growl coming from Edward. The grown ups left, and Bella left with the Cullens. Edward took her to their meadow, and they sit down on the grass.

"Is that what we are?" Edward asked softly. "A real lift fairytale?" he asked.

"Yes, that is what we are, a real life fairytale." Bella says. Edward closes the distance, and kisses her softly on the lips. He ignores Alice chime like laughing in his head, and pulls Bella close to his body. He hears Alice singing the last part of the song that Bella sang not too long ago.

"_A real life fairytale"_

**A/N: What did you think, this is my first oneshot song fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please stay tune for another one, who it will be, you will never know until I write it. Please review!**


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Forks Talent Community Talent Show: **

**Beautiful Disaster**

**BPOV**

The talent show was a success, and surprisingly everyone loved the sound of my voice. Including Edward, who has taken it upon himself to help me strengthen my voice more. Sometimes I feel like Christine Daae from the Phantom of the Opera, and Edward is the Phantom. Only thing is, I chose him.

"Bella!" came from my best friend and pixie, Alice. I was sitting at Edward's piano, reading over a song in my mind when she runs into the room. I raise an eyebrow at her, placing the paper down.

"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"There is going to be a Forks talent show, everyone who wants to can signed up!" Alice says clapping her hands happily.

"Alice…" I start, but was cut off when she pouts and I curse her ability to do that.

"Please?" Alice begged, making her bottom lip stick out. I groan softly, lightly banging my head against the closed piano.

"When I open my eyes, she won't be here anymore." I mumble, lifting my head up and opening my eyes, seeing Alice grinning at me. I sigh and look at her again. "Oh alright." I say.

"Yay!" Alice says happily. "And I know the most perfect song for you to sing." she says, then dances out of the room. I rub my sore forehead, that I didn't notice Edward walking in and moving my hand away, to press his colder one to my forehead.

"Do I even want to know why Alice is so happy?" Edward asked in his velvet soft voice, making me open my eyes to look at him.

"You can't read her mind?" I asked. I notice him frowning. "I take it she isn't letting you see anything?" I asked.

"When you sang at Forks High School Talent show and she blocked, I wanted to wring her neck." Edward says, kissing my cheek. "Jasper wouldn't let me." he says grinning. I laugh softly, leaning against his hard body.

"Apparently there is a Forks Community Talent Show, and she signed me up, again." I sigh.

"Oh, Emmett signed up for that as well." Edward says.

"Oh I fear to know what he's going to be doing." I say, making Edward chuckle at me.

"He's singing," Edward starts, and before I could ask what, he cut me off. "Believe me, you don't _want_ to know what he's going to be sing, from what I can see, you and Alice are back up singers, while Rose is the female singer." he says.

"BELLA!" came my pixie best friend from upstairs. "COME HERE PLEASE!" she yells.

"Oh great, Bella Barbie time, again." I say as I stand up, kissing Edward gently on the mouth, before walking upstairs to Alice's room. She has a few choices of clothes picked out for me on the bed for me to try on.

"If you don't find anything, and if I don't like you in any one of these, we're going shopping….tomorrow." Alice says, I groan and start to try on clothes, and to my dismay, she liked none of them. She claps happily, grinning from ear to ear. "Shopping trip!" she says happily.

"Al-ice." I whine.

"Don't 'Alice' me Bells, you have to look good." Alice says. "And I can already see the prefect outfit in my head." she says grinning again. "Better get a lot asleep, we're leaving early." she says as I walk out. I walk downstairs to see Edward waiting to take me home. We get into his Volvo and he drives to my father's house.

"I'll be back when Charlie is asleep, I love you." Edward says, kissing me. I stare at him, dazed and he chuckles. I blush, as I get out of the car, tripping over a rock, but don't fall and walks inside.

**********

"Alice?" I asked as we walk into another store at the mall.

"Yes?" Alice asked, looking at me.

"If you already know _what_ I'm wearing, why don't we just go get that, so we can go _home_." I say looking at her. Alice rolls her eyes and continues to walk, she goes into the one store I would never step into, VICTORIA SECRET, I groan softly as she pulls me inside.

"Chill Bella, we're not here for anything of that nature, I've heard about this scent and been told it smells good, so I thought we'd get it." Alice says, pulling me to the fragrance section of the store. "Ah ha, here it is." she says, picking up a bottle called _Heavenly_,she puts a small amount on my wrist and I smell it.

"Oh wow I like that scent." I says. "How much?" I asked looking at her.

"Fifty dollars." Alice mumbles, but I caught it. I close me eyes, taking a deep breath, which makes me smell the scent again, I open my eyes to see her grinning at me.

"Alright, now can we go to my outfit you saw?" I asked.

"Yep." Alice says, popping the 'p.' I sigh happily, and gladly followed her out of the store, holding the small bag with my new scent, and we walk her favorite store, and she picks the pants and top I will be wearing and pays for them, and we go back home.

We walk inside, Edward frowning as he looks at the back Alice is carrying with my new clothes, knowing Alice is blocking them from his thoughts. She grins at him, before walking upstairs. I follow Edward to the piano, and start my lessons.

After my lessons, he took me home, kissing me again, leaving me dazed, as always when he breaths in my face, and chuckles when I leave his car, blushing bright red and walking inside. When I get out of the shower, changed in my pajama's, I can hear Charlie snoring in his room, and I see Edward sitting on my bed. I curl against him, and he hums my lullaby, letting me fall asleep.

**********

I'm standing in the back, humming the song I'm singing. Edward walks over to me, lightly touching my shoulders.

"Your going to do fine." Edward says softly in my ear. "Just follow along to what Rosalie is playing on the piano, and I'll be watching from the audience, with Esme and Carlisle." he says.

"What are you doing back here!" Alice exclaims. "You'll see her after, now shoo." she says. Edward rolls his eyes, and kisses me on the cheek before going to sit with Esme and Carlisle, his nose twitches and he can smell Charlie, as well as Jacob. The mayor of Forks, Bob Aarons, walks onto the stage, smiling.

"Welcome one and all to the Forks Community Talent show, our first performer did an amazing job at the talent show in the high school, and is gracing us with singing again, please welcome Isabella Swan, and her accompanist, Rosalie Hale." Bob says, he walks off of the stage as Rosalie walks out, going to the slick black piano, wearing a beautiful thin strapped red dress and strappy heels, her hair done in waves and her makeup light. She starts to play the beginning of the song, as I walk out. I'm wearing a beautiful blue knee length dress, tight around the chest, and flares out around my knees. My hair done in waves, I have light glittery blue eye shadow on my eyes, with black mascara and eyeliner and a clear sparkling lip-gloss on my lips, I raise the microphone to my mouth, and start to sing.

"He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right

It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?Or just a beautiful disaster."

My eyes move and spots Edward sitting near the front, smiling at me. I continue to sing, walking the stage.

"He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him?

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight

Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm waiting for some kind of miracle

Waited so longSo long."

I let Rosalie play a solo, before singing again after a few moments past.

"He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the end he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't knowI don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

_[Fading]_

Beautiful

(Beautiful disaster)

Beautiful disaster."

When I finished singing, everyone started to clap and cheer, I bowed, and looked over to see Rosalie smiling at me, before standing up and bowing as well, we walked off of the stage, where Alice is waiting, grinning widely, before pulling me into her embrace.

"You did so well, I knew you would." Alice squealed.

"We have to go change, for Emmett's song." Rose says, as we walked to the girls dressing room.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I leave my Bella alone, since the show will be starting soon and I sit down next to Esme and Carlisle, who are smiling.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked.

"She's nervous." I says looking at him.

"She'll do great." Esme says smiling. She and Carlisle both notice Edward's nose twitching. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Charlie is here." I say, my nose wrinkling in disgust. "As is Jacob." I says.

"Remember Edward," Carlisle starts. "They're here for Bella." he says.

"I know." I say. We look towards the stage, seeing Mayor Bob Aarons walking onto the stage. I sit up straighter when he calls Bella and Rose to the stage, I smile when Rose walks out, her gold eyes catching mine, as a small smile forms on her lips, before sitting at the piano. She starts to play, and then my angel walked out, looking beautiful. She raises the microphone to her lips, and start to sing.

"_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster."_

Her eyes catches mine, and I smile at her, making her smile at me, with the blush that I love so much forming on her cheeks, and she walks the length of the stage, careful as to not to trip from the heels she is wearing, that Alice no doubt made her wear, and she continues to sing.

_"He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tightHold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't knowI don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracleWaited so long_

_So long."_

She lets Rosalie have a small solo, playing the piano, and I smile at her, as she watches Rosalie, before she sings again.

"_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_[Fading]_

_Beautiful_

_(Beautiful disaster)_

_Beautiful disaster."_

I smiled when she finished singing, and everyone started to cheer and clap, Carlisle and Esme beside me doing the same. Her eyes catches mine again, and I smile at her, mouthing 'I love you.' Her and Rose walk off of the stage together.

"Beautiful." Esme whispers, nuzzling her head against Carlisle's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

"I agree." Carlisle says smiling. The mayor came out again, clapping, and introduces the next act as Laruen and Jessica singing a duet. I lean back against the chair, and enjoy the rest of the show.

_**A/N: This is the second chapter to A Real Life Fairytale, I do not own the song Beautiful Disaster, that is owned by Kelly Clarkson. Stay tuned for the next third chapter of the talent show, where Emmett will be singing next! Please read and review! **_


	3. Touch My Tra La La

**Forks Talent Community Talent Show:**

**Touch My Tra La La**

**BPOV**

"I am not wearing this!" I exclaim, looking down at what I'm wearing for Emmett song. I wouldn't even count it as clothing.

"Bella, I'm wearing the same thing." Alice tries to reassure me. "So is Rose, hers is a bit more revealing. So sit down and let me do your hair and makeup." she says.

"But-" I stopped when I saw the look in Alice's eyes, and I sat down, allowing her to do my hair first. Rose walks into the room, smiling.

"Don't worry Bella, this is nothing compared to what he would've liked us to wear." Rosalie says. "And believe me, those were much more worse." she says. I close my eyes, giving out a small moan, as Alice start to work on my makeup.

"Alight, let's go, it's almost time for us." Alice says, putting her makeup away, I open my eyes slowly, shaking my hair out lightly, before standing up, trying to pull the mini skirt down with as much dignity as I could, and we left the room, walking out we pass Mike and Tyler, it would've made me feel much better if they were looking at either Alice or Rose, but no, they were looking at me.

"Dang Bella, you look hot." Mike says, practically drooling. I blushed my ever favorite blushed and continued to walk, I can feel both his and Tyler looking at me, I look over at Alice, seeing her and Rose smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Wish you could've heard what Tyler said." Alice says.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"That Edward was damn lucky to have you." Rose says, both of them laugh at the blush on my cheeks.

"Not only that, but Mike answered 'Yeah,' in an almost sad tone." Alice adds.

"I don't want to do this!" I hiss at them, not watching where I was walking until I collided with a familiar strong chest, I looked up to see familiar dimples grinning at me.

"Careful Bella." Emmett says, then gives a low whistle. "Gotta say Rose, you were right about this outfit, although, I would've loved to see what Edward would've done if he saw her in it." he says, looking at his wife. I cock an eyebrow, looking at him.

"What was the other outfit?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes narrowing at him, making him grin more.

"Gauze Bikinis." Emmett says. He laughs at how wide my eyes get, and I blush a dark red. I glare at him as I try to hide.

**EPOV**

I grind my teeth as I try to pick through Alice's mind in what Bella is wearing, but she is thinking of Rainbows and Unicorns. I look over at Jasper as I feel a calm wave flow through me.

"Thanks Jasper." I say.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm sure it's not that bad." Carlisle says. I didn't answer, I just watched as the Mayor walked onto the stage again.

EMPOV

"Let's give it up for our third act, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, with background singers Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan." Mayor Bob says, and walks off. The lights turn all the way off. Then the lights turn on to Alice and Bella standing near the microphones. Alice is wearing a hot pink bustier and a black mini skirt, Bella is wearing a blue bustier and a black mini skirt.

I grin when I hear Jasper and Edward hissing over the crowd as the whistled and cheer and Alice and Bella. The music started and I walked out. (A/N: Alice and Bella are doing mostly the La la la's, and Rose is singing the female part.)

"Oh...you touch my tra la la

Mmm...my ding ding dong

(Mmm!)"

"La La la la

La la la

La la la la la la

La La la la

La la laLa la la la la la"

"Oh...you touch my tra la la"

"LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la la

LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la la

LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la la"

Emmett walks out onto the stage, wearing a white muscle top, and black baggy pants, starting to sing.

"Deep in the nightI'm looking for some fun

Deep in the nightI'm looking for some love

Deep in the nightI'm looking for some fun

Deep in the nightI'm looking for some…"

Every guy started to cheer louder and clapped as Rosalie walked out, wearing red bustier and black mini skirt, singing.

"You tease me

Oh, please me

I want you to be my love toy

Come near me

Don't fear me

I just can't get enough of you, boy"

"Oh...you touch my tra la la"

"LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

(My ding ding dong)La la laLa la laLa la la la la la

LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la laLaLa la la

La la laLa la la la la laLaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la laLaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la la"

"Deep in the night

I'm looking for some fun

Deep in the night

I'm looking for some love"

"You tease me

Oh, please me

I want you to be my love toy

Come near me

Don't fear me

I just can't get enough of you, boy"

"Oh...you touch my tra la la"

"LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la la"

"(My ding ding dong)"

"Mmm...my ding ding dong"

"La la laLaLa la laLa la la

La la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la la

LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la laLaLa la la

La la laLa la la la la la"

"Oh...you touch my tra la la"

"LaLa la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

(My ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la laLa

(Mmm!)

La la laLa la laLa la la la la la"

"Oh...you touch my tra la la

Mmm...my ding ding dong"

I took Rose by the hand and dipped her, kissing her in front of everyone as they cheered. Alice and Bella bowed, and Bella quickly walked off of the stage.

**JPOV**

'_I'm going to grind him into dust!' I hiss as I watch Alice dancing off of the stage. I feel anger, protective and lust coming from Edward, and I was to busy concentrating on myself to keep him calm._

**EPOV**

'_Jasper is going to have get behind me, because I get first dibs on grinding him.' I hiss, thankful that Jasper isn't sending me any calming waves. _

**BPOV**

I walked back to the room and changed into my regular clothes. I look at Rose and Alice as they walked inside again, smiling.

"That went well." Rose says.

"I heard Jasper and Edward grinding there teeth." Alice says, then looks over at me. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, since I'm done, I'm going to sit next to Edward, hoping it will calm him down." I says, and walk out of the room. I walk into the auditorium and sits next to Edward, who kisses me deeply.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Real Life Fairytale. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please read and review!**


	4. Genie In A Bottle

**Forks Community Talent Show:**

**Genie In A Bottle**

**RPOV:**

Alice and I watch as Bella change quickly and goes out the side door and to go sit next to Edward. With the help of Alice, I get into my costume for my act, which is coming up after Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory get off of the stage with some stupid dance routine.

"You look great Rose, just like a real genie." Alice says as she fixes my hair and makeup, then adding purple jewels around my belly button.

"Thanks, are you going to get ready?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'll wait until you're finished." Alice says. I nod my head and hug her when that stupid mayor calls my name.

EPOV (Emmett):

I rub the back of my head from where both Edward and Jasper punched me, they're still glaring at me. I turn to look at them. Rolling my eyes when Edward has his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders, her head on his shoulder.

"You know if you keep glaring at me, you're face will get stuck like that." I say, making both Edward and Jasper growl.

"You have any idea what I was feeling?" Jasper asked.

"What _you _were feeling, what about what I was hearing?" Edward asked.

"It couldn't have been _that _bad." I say.

"Let's see, I felt lust, desire, and all those other wonderful things from every male in here, be young or old, oh not to mention anger, coming from Edward, it was hard to try to keep him calm." Jasper says.

"Oh and the thoughts!" Edward says, his face twisted up with disgust, pulling Bella more against him. "A few of them were threesomes with Bella, or her in handcuffs, didn't have to worry about Alice, oh no, all of the thoughts were centered around Bella!" he says.

"Alright, sorry." I say, crossing my arms over my chest, and turns his attention to the stage, where the mayor just announced Rosalie. My eyes widen and jaw dropped at what I saw _my _Rose wearing. I can hear Edward and Jasper snickering, and I couldn't take my eyes away from my wife.

RPOV:

I walked out onto the stage, the skirt of my genie costume swaying around my ankles. The top, is a bra-like top, with small bells. The color is a beautiful purple color, with matching jewels glittering around my belly button, the music starts.

"I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone to release me

You're licking your lips

And blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby, baby, baby

Ooooh, my body I saying let's go

Ooooh, but my heart is saying no."

I roll my eyes when I hear the guys in the audience cheer and whistle at me as is start to move my hips. My eyes find Emmett's, and I grin when I see a few emotions in his dark gold eyes. Desire, Love, Awe and Jealousy.

"If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a prince to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression

I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

You gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come, come, come on and let me out."

I start to do a little belly dancing, making the guys cheer louder, and I smirk when I can hear Emmett growling under his breath.

"The music's fading

The lights down low

Just one more dance

And then were good to go

Waiting for someone

Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight

Baby, baby, baby."

My gold eyes turn to look at Alice, seeing her grinning at me, holding two thumbs up, I grin at her and continue.

"Ooooh, my body I saying let's go

Ooooh, but my heart is saying no

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make you dreams come true

Just come and set me free baby

And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come, come, come on and let me out."

I finished singing, ending my dance in a sexy pose. All guys in the audience cheer and clap. I bow and walk off of the stage, I see Jasper standing beside Alice now, giving me a small glare.

"What?" I ask.

"You're as bad as Emmett." Jasper says, before going to get ready for his act. I look at Alice and she shrugs. We go back to the changing room, and I change into regular clothes, and sits down next to Emmett. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and kisses me.

"You can be my genie anytime you want." Emmett whispers in my ear, and if I was human, I would be blushing like Bella right now.

"Good, because I get to keep the costume." I whisper to him, making him grin, his dimples showing. He kisses me softly this time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter to Forks Community Talent Show! Vote who you want to be next! The lucky contestants are Jasper, Alice, Edward, if I get enough review, I might also add Carlisle and Esme as a special treat! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Press the little purple button please!**


	5. I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me

**Forks Community Talent Show4:**

**I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me**

**APOV: **

I stand in front of the mirror in the dressing room, putting the finishing touches on my costume. I'm doing this song all by myself, giving Rose and Bella a break. Putting the finishing touches on my makeup I stand up, grinning as I look at myself. I walk out of the dressing room and waits for Mike Newton to stop his attempt at trying to rap.

**JPOV: **

"Where is Alice?" I ask, looking at Bella, who was covering her ears, and huddling more into Edward's body.

"She's next after Rap Boy up there." Rosalie says. Emmett snorts at the name his wife came up with, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"The Mayor looks like someone just ran nails over a chalk board." Edward says. Everyone sighs in relief when Mike finishes, everyone forces to cheer and clap as he bows and walks off of the stage.

"Thank you Mr. Newton," The Mayor says, before smiling. "Our next performer is Alice Cullen, singing a song." he says, before walking off the stage. The lights go off.

**APOV: **

I take a deep sigh before walking onto the black stage, when the lights go on they are a blue and white color, flashing against the color of my dress, making me look like an angel. My eyes meet Jaspers, seeing him leaning back into his chair, looking at me in awe and love. I wait for the music to start, before raising the microphone to my lips, singing on my cue.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me

show me how you miss me take me with you back to wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

you captured me with a stare

I'd follow you anywhere

You lead me into temptation

condition me to enjoy

I'm like a kid with a toy

I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire

your touch is all I desire

One look and you take me higher

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss"

Letting the piano fill the room, I grin as I see my family looking at me. I start to sing again.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night

feels like I'm losing my mind

this feelins just getting stronger

my head is spinnin around

you play with me but I'm bound

I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire

your touch is all I desire

One look and you take me higher

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I missevery time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss"

My eyes meet Jaspers, seeing him smile at me, I smile back at him, sending him the feeling of love his way, knowing he felt it, before I start to sing again.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized

Each time I look in your eyes

You know I couldn't disguise

And I couldn't resist

Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

Ooh its heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Baby don't resist me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know that I'm hypnotized by your look

and I just can't resist

Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your look

and I just can't resist

Every time that we kiss"

When I finished singing, everyone stood up to cheer and clap loudly, I can hear mostly my family and I smile in there direction, before bowing and walking off stage. I undress, and put back my street clothes, and leaves the dressing room.

**JPOV:**

_My beautiful pixie of a wife, oh how I love her and when she sings, that song she sang is exactly how I feel every time I kiss her. _I say in my mind, I look over at Edward, mentally cursing him for reading my mind, making him laugh.

"What did you think?" Alice asked walking over towards us.

"Very beautiful." Esme says smiling at her, I pull her onto my lap, kissing her and when I pull away, she has a cute dazed look on her face, before sitting down next to me. Edward kisses Bella, before standing up, leaving her staring at him in confusion as he walks out the doors.

"Don't worry Bella, he's turn is coming up soon and he wanted to get ready." Alice says. Bella smiles before sitting back. Alice smiles at me and I smile back.

"I love you angel, I didn't know what Heaven was until you came into my life." I say, kissing Alice again. She smiles at me when we pull away, resting her head on my shoulder.

**A/N: What did you think of the fourth chapter, up next will be Edward. Please read and review, tell your friends to read and review please! **


	6. I'll Be

**Forks Community Talent Show**

**By: AnimeAngel41**

_Recap from last chapter-_

_JPOV:_

_I love you Angel, I didn't know what Heaven was until you came into my life." I say , kissing Alice again. She smiles at me when we pull away, resting her head on my shoulder. _

**EPOV:**

'It's my turn after this, I only hope my angel will love what I do for her.' I think to myself, I kiss Bella on the top of her head, before I slowly stand up, smiling at her confused look.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked softly.

"It's almost my turn, I will be back after." I say softly, I kiss her forehead, before I walk behind stage.

**BPOV:**

I watch as Edward disappears behind the curtains, before turning to look at a grinning Alice, I narrow my eyes at her.

"I promise I wouldn't say anything to you." Alice says. "Sorry Bells." she says watching as I pout.

"Cheer up Belly Jelly." Emmett says, his arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Don't call me Belly Jelly, Emmie." I say softly, before turning my eyes to the stage when the mayor shoos off the act for doing something inappropriate.

"Please help me welcome our next act, Edward Cullen, who is going to be singing and playing the piano for someone special in his life." the mayor says. Behind him the curtain closes, and everyone can hear something big getting moved, before the lights go off, a light piano starts to play, before the curtains rise up again. Every female gasps at the sight of Edward Cullen sitting in front of the huge black grand piano, wearing a long emerald green shirt that brings the gold out in his eyes more and black dress pants.

**EPOV:**

I scan the audience with my eyes, until they rest upon my angel, seeing her supporting a small blush on her cheek as I grin at you, not breaking eye contact, I start to play the piano, I start to sing at the right time.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

I take a break from singing, to keep up the act that I needed to catch my breath, my eyes locked onto my Bella's brown eyes, seeing them filling with tears. I continue to play and sing.

"I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be your love suicide and I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above."

By then Bella had started to sob softly, but her eyes never left mine, I sing the last bit, so I can hold her in my arms again.

"I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said."

When I finished I stood up and bowed as everyone clapped and cheered. Bella gives me a teary smile, and I make my way over to her.

"Don't cry my love." I say softly as I wrap my arms around her.

"These are happy tears." Bella says softly. "I love you Edward, always and forever."

"Yes, forever." I say softly, before I sealed it with a kiss.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with my boyfriend coming over and other stuff. Sorry it wasn't the best, I could've made it much better. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please, up next will be Jasper.**


End file.
